Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack and a power supply unit.
Related Art
A battery pack configured by a plurality of batteries connected in series or in parallel being integrally put together in a housing or the like has been known. JP 2008-243526 A discloses a configuration in which a plurality of sub-modules, which are formed by fixing group cells to a frame body and connecting the group cells electrically, is housed in a hexahedral armored case and electrically connected.